Tentempie Pokémon
by Grizzlyseb
Summary: Morty es un joven de 14 años que esta agobiado de los problemas y la rutina, entonces inicia su aventura pokémon como excusa de ser un entrenador para tener la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo con todas las facilidades, pero su viaje no era tan tranquilo como el quisiera.
1. 01 · La cabeza que gira sin sentido

**La cabeza que gira sin sentido**

Su paz se interrumpió cuando escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Miró el reloj de su habitación y vio que eran pasado las nueve de la noche, entonces se dirigió a las escaleras para asomarse y ver quien había llegado, todo silenciosamente. Pudo observar a su madre; una mujer de un metro setenta y seis de estatura, robusta, de pelo negro y corte melena, piel blanca y ojos amarillos, vestida con jeans azules, botas café y un chaleco de hilo de color burdeo de bonito diseño, y a su lado pudo ver a su invitado y sintió un rechazo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, se trataba de Doridian Bellaluz, un hombre delgado como palo, de un metro ochenta y dos de estatura, de cara larga, el cual llevaba su pelo largo y blanco peinado hacia atrás, con una gran cola de caballo, sus ojos eran un azul pálido como el hielo y siempre que se encontraban frente a frente, podía sentir su mirada de odio, de rechazo, algo que con el tiempo se volvió mutuo. No podía tolerar a ese hombre en su casa.

Morty Nephisto se encerró en su habitación y se puso los audífonos para escuchar su música y volver a su oscura paz y poco a poco, se le vinieron pensamientos que no quería recordar. De un momento a otro se encontraba siendo abrazado por su espalda por una señora de edad, de lentes de media luna, delgada, baja y de cabello blanco y corto; llevando un vestido largo y negro. Ella tenía sus manos en su pecho, al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre también de edad avanzada, de cabello semilargo y de color gris, el cual vestía un terno negro y que la tenía tomada por la cintura. También estaba sosteniendo la mano de un joven de su misma edad, de pelo largo y liso de color café, sus ojos eran de color rojo y vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. El joven le apretaba la mano cada vez que comenzaba a temblar de nervios. Morty miró al frente y vio los dos ataúdes, ambos de color caoba y el volvió a sacudirse y el joven le volvió a apretar la mano. No muy lejos se encontraba su madre, acompañada por una pareja que lucían un rostro terrible, que no quiso seguir mirando.

Al siguiente momento, el joven que le tenía tomada la mano se la apretó más que nunca. Escucho el llanto de varias personas y vio lágrimas de dolor en la pareja que estaba junto a su madre. Ya habían hombres tirando arena para tapar las tumbas, en eso, todo se vuelve negro.

Luego, Morty hable los ojos rápidamente, se encontraba en su habitación con la ropa puesta, sin dejar de mirar el techo, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero al igual que aquella vez, no pensó en llorar, no podía olvidar aquellos viajes.

Bajo de su cama por unas pequeñas escaleras que habían y se sentó bajo esta en un escritorio, encendió su notebook y se conectó a la red, pero a los minutos se aburrió; no había nada que lo entretuviera actualmente. Sé puso a pensar en su situación, la relación con su madre se estaba volviendo crítica y sabía que su salud mental no estaba bien, entonces considero aquella opción, que de todas formas, le resultaba excitante, pero sería contradecir todo lo que había predicado y discutido por años, pero ahora estaba pensando en su salud mental y de todas formas, aunque le doliera, su madre estaba con la razón en muchas cosas: que era un vago sin amigos que gira sin sentido y vive encerrado en su habitación. Miró a su al rededor y pensó: "Un viaje pokémon. ¿Me atrevo?".

Al día siguiente, Terra Nephisto, su madre le lanzo una fría mirada, podía ver en sus amarillos ojos que andaba mal humorada o irritada por algo, últimamente ha estado bajo mucho estrés, él lo sabía y siempre intentaba ayudarle con las tareas, pero nunca resultaban suficientemente buenas, él sabía que era una decepción, para ella y para su padre, del cual, nunca cumplió sus expectativas, y que todo su mundo, sus logros, eran una oleada de cosas sin importancias, mal hechas o ignoradas, por no decir desvaloradas, pero había aprendido a hacer vista gorda y a no importarle esas cosas, pero ahora las cosas eran diferente, todo estaba tenso y no aguantaba estar en su propia casa. Durante el almuerzo fue un silencio total entre ellos.

Como de costumbre, luego del almuerzo salió a caminar al parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, se acercó a una pileta de agua que había, saco una pokéball de la cual libero a un Staryu, que respondía al nombre de Stack. Aquel Staryu ha sido su compañero pokémon desde que tenía nueve años, ambos se conocieron en un incendio y tanto Morty como Staryu, quien estaba muy débil, habían quedado atrapados entre el fuego y tras ser rescatado por un Starmie de nombre Falabella, ambos se volvieron amigos y compañeros. Morty le comento a Stack lo que había estado pensando y el pokémon se sorprendió de lo que había escuchado, porque, de todos los años que conocía a Morty, siempre se había rehusado a ser un entrenador pokémon y viajar por ganar medallas; sin embargo, eso no significaba que no entrenaran como equipo, aun así, Stack le indicó alegremente que estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo, y que muy en el fondo, era algo que deseaba.

—No me interesa viajar para ganar medallas, solo me interesa estar en tranquilidad y viajar por el mundo y como entrenador pokémon, tendremos acceso a toda las facilidades —Le aclaro Morty a Stack. A este le daba lo mismo en realidad lo de ganar medallas o no, después de todo, no era muy diferente de su entrenador, porque al fin y al cabo, si lo era.

Tras conversar, ambos le contaron a Keller, el otro pokémon que vive con Morty. Este pareció desconcertado un momento y tras asimilar la información se cruza de brazos de modo indiferente, sinceramente no le gustó la idea de alejarse de casa. Keller es un Duskull, el cual conoció hace menos de un año, en una noche en la que Morty se encontraba caminando a altas horas de la noche y este comenzó a seguirlo hasta su casa, en donde se paseó durante toda una semana alrededor de su ventana, hasta que finalmente, Morty lo dejo entrar en su habitación y ahí se quedó y junto con Stack, se llevan bastante bien.

Tras la conversación, Stack acompaño a Morty de compras para preparar el viaje y Keller se quedó en casa pensando sobre la decisión del viaje. Mientras Morty compraba ropa adecuada, estaba pensando si lo mejor sería dejar a Keller en casa, pero ese era un tema que se lo comentaría después, por ahora, tenía que comprar muchas cosas y aquella noche se lo propuso:

—¿Te gustaría quedarte en casa? —Le preguntó muy seriamente a Keller. El pokémon dudo en responder, pero le confeso que sí, que quería quedarse en casa. Keller estaba asustado un poco en como reaccionaria Morty, pero este sonrió y dijo:

—Bien, porque vas a tener la misión de vigilar y cuidar mi habitación, además no tendrás dificultades de buscar alimento, después de todo, siempre sacas lo que quieres de la cocina —Indicó Morty, además era perfecto, nadie conocía la existencia de Keller, y podía vigilar silenciosamente su habitación, más cuando desconfiaba mucho de que alguien entrara en ella.

Ya cerca de las dos de la mañana, había terminado de ordenar toda sus cosas: Borro y respaldo archivos de su computadora; ordeno su mochila, dejo con llave sus muebles, ordeno su ropa y dejo apartado junto a su mochila la ropa que llevaría para su viaje y finalmente decidió ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se desnudó, se ducho y se vistió con la ropa que se había comprado: Zapatillas grises, jeans azul oscuro, una polera negra de manga larga y un polerón morado de manga corta con gorro. Se miró al espejo y se ordenó su pelo café oscuro, el cual era largo y ondulado, aun así, siguió desordenado, porque no tenía la costumbre de peinarse. Keller lo estaba mirando desde la cama y se veía triste, en el fondo, se sentía mal por no querer acompañarlo, cuando él le había dado hogar, pero ya estaba decidido, el vigilaría, podría entrar y salir sin ser visto al ser un fantasma.

Aquella mañana Morty bajo y tomo un buen desayuno.

—¿Por qué tan arreglado? —Le pregunto su madre, con bastante curiosidad.

—Verás… —Indicó Morty con un todo de superioridad y a la vez de inseguridad. —He tomado la decisión de iniciar un viaje pokémon, así que al medio día voy a partir, tal vez antes —Ahora ya no tenía marcha atrás, ya se lo había anunciado.

—Pues, eh… Me has dejado sin palabras —El anuncio tomó a Terra desprevenida, no sabía que decir y le tomo varios minutos digerir la información. —Es, es una excelente noticia, me alegro que hayas tomado la iniciativa y que busques algo que te llene para el futuro. Creo que ya eras bien consiente de que estabas desperdiciando tu vida este último año y has engordado bastante, estoy segura que este viaje te hará bien en muchos sentidos. ¿Hay algo que necesites? ¿Dinero?

—No, no, estoy bien. En serio —Le respondió Morty sin darle mucha importancia, pero automáticamente e inconscientemente, sus manos se fueron a su estómago, en donde si notaron un rollo de gordura. Aquel comentario lo dejo marcando ocupado.

Sin mucho drama, se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa. Miró el barrio residencial en el que vivía, llamado Hoja Roja debido a los arboles de hojas de dicho color. Miró hacia atrás de su casa y vio a Keller, junto con algunos Surskits, Noctowls y Treeckos que vivían en el parque que estaba en dirección trasera de su casa, se despidió de todos ellos y siguió su rumbo, el cual tenía como destino la región de Hoenn.

Su madre que aún estaba sin poder creérselo, tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

—No creerás lo que acaba de ocurrir —Dijo con voz muy seria y continuo: —Se ha marchado de viaje, lo cual es bastante bueno, aunque desconozco que tipo de viaje ha emprendido ni a donde va a ir.


	2. 02 · Ojos que miran lo que no se puede

**02. Ojos que miran lo que no se puede.**

Aquella mañana, sin muchas dificultades Morty Nephisto abordo un dirigible con destino a Hoenn, con el objetivo de visitar a su vieja amiga Piramaidys Perl. Por una ventana miró como la nave despegaba y se despidió por última vez de su ciudad natal: Ciudad Celadon. Mientras el dirigible ascendía y se ocultaba entre las nubes, la inseguridad de Morty invadió su mente, pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás, y no tenía más objetivo que seguir adelante.

Terra Nephisto se encontraba mirando la habitación de Morty, la cual, pudo abrir sin complicaciones, a pensar que este la había dejado con llave. Solo se dedicó a observarla y como siempre, esta se encontraba limpia y ordenada; -y algo que tenía que admitir de su hijo, es que siempre fue muy ordenado-, y sin más, se marchó de la habitación. Sin saberlo, ella estaba siendo observada por Keller.

El dirigible que llevaba a Morty a Hoenn ya había dejado atrás la ciudad y próximamente la región de Kanto, para la mañana siguiente se encontraría en otra región completamente solo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes una cara agobiada — Le indico un muchacho de cabello rubio, el cual le tapaba toda la frente, ojos azules, piel blanca, el cual vestía unas zapatillas blancas y gruesas todas sucias y unos jeans todos gastados, pero tenía una bonita polera naranja y una chaqueta verde que parecía quedarle un poco más grande de tu talla. Morty no sabía muy bien como asimilar que le hubieran hablado, miró al muchacho de pies a cabeza y se preguntó por qué tendría la ropa en tal mal estado, intento no ser prejuicioso con la ropa ni por su cabello, entonces respondió: —Primera vez que salgo de viaje.

—Ya veo, pero te digo que a la semana, todo va a ser completamente normal. Y ahora que te observo, tienes un aire a no sé quién realmente.

—¿Y tú que eres? ¿Qué te trajo por ciudad Celadon? — Pregunto Morty antes de que el muchacho pudiera relacionarlo con otra persona.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Ness Santana, soy entrenador pokémon originario de Hoenn y ahora finalice mi aventura y como último destino en Kanto, quería conocer las tantas universidades de ciudad Celadon, y saber un poco más de Pectro, un reconocido historiador de la localidad conocido a nivel mundial no solo por su campo, sino también en la investigación del poder de los pokémon. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —Pregunto el joven.

—Me llamo Morty Nephisto y te confieso que Pectro, él era mi padre —Dijo Morty con un poco de amargura en su voz, acto seguido se lamentó de ello. Ness Santana al comienzo dudo, pero pronto todo le calzo, y estaba muy sorprendido de conocer al hijo de alguien que admiraba.

—¡Por eso te encontraba conocido parecido a alguien, era a Pectro! —Le indico Ness mientras le enseñaba a Morty una revista en donde salía su padre y otros tres colegas más con él. Pectro tenía un gran parecido a Morty, el mismo estilo de cara, el mismo peinado, salvo que su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos eran de color gris. Ness le pidió que le hablara un poco de él, a lo que Morty accedió, de muy poca gana.

Pectro Nephisto era un hombre de un metro setenta y ocho, delgado pero de grandes hombros, su pelo siempre estaba desordenado y generalmente vestía jeans y camisas, las cuales siempre se terminaban saliendo del pantalón. Quienes lo conocían, coincidían de que era un hombre sumamente comprensivo, amable y con comprometido con el deber. Desde joven inicio su aventura pokémon y con sus viajes comenzó a interesarse en la historia hasta el querer saber cómo es que los pokémon tenían esas determinadas habilidades, así que entro a estudiar y conoció a otros tres amigos con quienes viajo por el mundo y donde luego, junto con Doridian Bellaluz, fundaron el instituto de estudios de historia y biología pokémon en Azulona. Pectro era un buen investigador, entrenador pokémon y padre, pero hasta cierto punto. Morty le conto a Ness que Pectro tenía muchos sueños y era muy exigente con él, hasta el punto de querer odiarlo, entonces recordó algo que le había dicho una vez:

—"Todo niño, en su infancia y camino a su madurez debe relacionar alguna vez con los pokémon, ellos crecen junto a ti y ganan experiencia en la vida" —Dijo Pectro a un aun pequeño Morty, mientras le presentaba un Treecko. Morty contó con dolor, como el, a los ocho años de edad rechazo fríamente a su padre y al pokémon que él le quería presentar.

—¿Y qué paso con el Treecko? —Pregunto Ness con curiosidad.

—Luego me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, me sentí mal por el Treecko, ya que sabía que el pokémon no tenía culpa, así que fui con Pectro y le dije que quería disculparme. El pokémon estaba herido sentimentalmente, pero me perdono y ahora vive en el bosque y a veces lo veo, pero en sí, no paso absolutamente nada.

Tras eso Morty y Ness siguieron conversando e intercambiando historias, ideas y opiniones, hasta que Morty se dio cuenta que el joven muchacho le agradaba.

A la mañana siguiente había llegado al aeropuerto de ciudad Malvalona en la región de Hoenn. Morty bajo del dirigible y acto inmediato se percató del diferente aire que había, comparado con el de ciudad Celadon.

—Ciudad Azulona es más grande y tiene más contaminación, aunque acá en Hoenn igual tenemos su par de ciudades así, pero bueno, ¿Quieres que te lleve al centro pokémon? —Le pregunto, a lo que Morty le dijo que si, entonces Ness tomo una pokéball y la lanzo al aire, dejando salir a un gran pokémon de colores café y verde con cuatro alas con forma de hojas.

—¡Un Tropius! —Expreso Morty sorprendido. Ness subió a su espalda y ayudo a Morty a subir atrás de él, indicándole que se afirmara fuerte, a lo que Morty lo abrazo por la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Tropius es fuerte, puede con el peso de ambos —Dijo Ness. A Morty no le gustaba que señalaran ninguna cosa en la que él estuviera relacionado y que tuviera que ver con "peso". Así que Tropius emprendió vuelo desde el aeropuerto al Centro Pokémon y desde lo alto, Ness le fue enseñando las diferente localidades de la ciudad.

Tras unos minutos de viaje, habían llegado a su destino.

—Creo que aquí nos separamos, yo voy a pueblo Verdegal, que es de donde soy, entonces tú, para llegar a pueblo Pardal, tienes que avanzar al norte de la ciudad y tendrás que cruzar el desierto, así que te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido.

—Entendido y gracias por el viaje Tropius —Agradeció Morty, a lo que el pokémon le respondió con una de las frutas de su cuello. Acto seguido Morty y Ness intercambiaron correos y finalmente el joven Ness Santana se marcha en Tropius. Ahora Morty estaba nuevamente solo, así que lo primero en hacer fue visitar el Centro Pokémon.

Una vez adentro, sentía que había hecho un gran logro, aunque sabía que era algo completamente normal y que cualquier entrenador, persona podía hacer. Tras que la enfermera Joy revisara a Stack y haberse registrado para pasar la noche, Morty decidió recorrer un poco la ciudad y hacer tour, el cual era uno de sus objetivos.

Tras recorrer gran parte de la ciudad, al caer la noche ya se encontraba agotado y con calor, así que antes de volver al Centro Pokémon, deseaba descansar y tomar un helado, así que tomo asiento en la exterior de una gelatería , en donde pidió un café helad. Cuando se lo estaba sirviendo, de lo más tranquilo, aparece a unos metros de distancia un hombre alto y delgado que vestía zapatos negros, jeans de vaquero y una sudadera, de piel blanca y cabello corto, casi rapado y de color negro y sus ojos ocultos por unos lentes de aviador oscuros. Entonces saca una pokéball y grita:

—¡Te he encontrado maldito mocoso! —Indicando con el dedo donde se encontraba Morty, el cual rápidamente se alarmo.

El hombre sin perder el tiempo lanza la pokéball de la cual aparece un pokémon azul con apariencia de enojado: Exploud, quien inmediatamente utiliza hipervoz causando que todos los vidrios del local y alrededores estallaran y mandando a volar muchas cosas que se encontraban en el lugar.


	3. 03 · La identidad de la tragedia

**03. La identidad de la tragedia**

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar se estaban tapando sus oídos, los vidrios del local y de los alrededores salieron destruidos para todos lados y el café helado de Morty había caído al suelo junto con todas las mesas del lugar. Cuando el pokémon dejo de gritar, el entrenador de Exploud se encontraba agarrando a un muchacho y llevándolo contra la pared. La gente estaba espantada, por lo que no dudaron en escapar. Al joven parecía que le estaba costando respirar, mientras el hombre le gritaba frases que apenas podían ser entendidas, una de las razones era que tras el ataque de Exploud, todavía nadie se recuperaba y la otra razón era que el hombre estaba tan perturbado y furioso, que hablaba sumamente rápido, pero Morty, el cual sus oídos aun le zumbaban, logro captar algo de lo que gritaba el hombre, y parece que era que el joven lo había hecho quedar en ridículo con un asunto de dinero.

Pocos minutos después aparecen otros cuatros hombres, el cual intentan detener a su amigo de que cometa una estupidez, pero el hombre no se deja tranquilizar y Exploud comienza a atacar a todo el que se le ponga en su camino y en el de su entrenador, golpeando fuerte con mega puño. El hombre estaba dejando al joven muchacho casi morado, cuando es golpeado sin previo aviso por una gran cantidad de estrellas luminosas. El ataque velocidad de Stack separo al hombre del joven, el cual fue lanzados unos pocos metros de distancia.

—¡Maldito Staryu! —Grito el hombre furioso —¡Exploud, usa puño trueno!

Stack vio venir a Exploud con su mano derecha llena de energía eléctrica y sin dificultades evadió el ataque para volver a utilizar velocidad contra Exploud, el cual golpeo fuerte al pokémon pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo. En tanto Morty se encontraba ayudando al muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo a duras penas respirando, sin aliento. Él le agradece la ayuda. El hombre mientras veía como Exploud intentaba golpear a Stack, él camina hacia donde se encuentra Morty y el muchacho, pero rápidamente es interceptado por Stack, a lo que el hombre le ordena a Exploud utilizar nuevamente hipervoz.

El sonido resulta igual de devastador que el anterior y la poca gente que se había quedado a mirar el acontecimiento comienza a correr lejos de ahí. El joven muchacho de piel blanca, ojos verdes y un cabello verde esmeralda, quien vestía zapatilla y pantalones negros, una camisa azul oscuro, se pone de pie, se limpia la ropa y lanza una pokéball de la cual aparece un Cacnea, entonces el joven le ordena utilizar tormenta arena.

Cacnea comienza a girar y a generar arena hasta formar un tornado y finalmente una tormenta, dejando todo el lugar poco visible. Rápidamente él y Morty regresan a sus pokémon a las pokéballs y mientras dura la tormenta de arena aprovechan de escapar hacia el Centro Pokémon y una vez ahí el joven le agradece la ayuda.

—Ya no importa eso, estoy seguro de que si no hubiéramos interferido, habrías terminado bastante mal.

—Por lo mismo, te debo una bien grande. ¡Tanta gente ahí y nadie hacia nada.

—¿Podrías contarme que fue lo que le hiciste para que estuviera tan enojado?

—La verdad, verdad, es que hicimos una apuesta. Necesitaba dinero y vi la oportunidad en él y la cosa es que gané y perdió bastante dinero y como se rehusó a pagarme, lo cobre por la fuerza.

—Supongo que eso es entendible, completamente entendible.

—¡Eso sonó a sarcasmo! —Alegó el joven, a lo que Morty le confirmo que sí, que había sido un sarcasmo.

El joven se presenta como Jocker Inferno, de catorce años y de ciudad Oromar. Jocker le cuenta que solo hace una semana dejo su pueblo para iniciar su viaje.

—Tenemos más que la edad en común —Dijo Morty sorprendido al saber que otro joven de su edad también había iniciado su viaje recientemente. Eso lo hacía sentir más seguro de sí mismo. Luego de eso, Jocker se disculpa y le dice que se va a ir a dormir. Morty le vio la cara y aún estaba marcado por el incidente, así que le indico que descansar y que el revisar su correo y luego se marcharía a dormir. Para la decepción de Morty, no tenía ningún correo.

A día siguiente, durante el almuerzo, Morty se encontraba almorzando con Jocker en el casino del Centro Pokémon, mientras comían, escuchan las noticias, las cuales estaban reportando el incidente de anoche.

—"Por ahora, el entrenador del Exploud se encuentra detenido por la policía, la cual tardo varios minutos en llegar a los hechos. Por el momento se desconoce el paradero y la identidad de los otros vándalos en la pelea de anoche, los daños causando por la hipervoz y la tormenta de arena que se presentó calculan un total de…"—Decía una mujer en televisión.

—¡Que terrible que pasen estas cosas! Uno ya no puede salir a comer algo tranquilo—Dijo la voz de la enfermera Joy con un tono grave de preocupación. Morty y jocker rieron.

—¿Y ahora a dónde vas a ir?—Pregunta Jocker.

—Al norte, a la ruta 111, tengo que atravesar el desierto para poder llegar a pueblo Pardal.

—¿Te incomoda si te acompaño? La verdad no tengo un objetivo claro para hacer todavía y creo que es mejor viajar acompañado y además aun te debo una grande.

Morty no sabía que responder, para comenzar, nunca confiaba en las personas de manera tan rápida como para permitirle ser su compañero de viaje, pero por otro lado, las aventuras pokémon son para hacer nuevos amigos y ampliar tus experiencia y el sentía que ya eran cómplices de algo, por lo sucedido anoche y también, por lo visto, era mejor estar acompañado por si pasa cualquier cosa, a lo que Morty le dice que lo puede acompañar.

Para aquella noche, ambos ya se encontraban entrando en el desierto de la ruta 111. Antes de abandonar ciudad Malvalona habían estado discutiendo si partir ahora y encontrarse con la noche en medio desierto o seguir mañana y cruzarlo de día, pero finalmente llegaron a la conclusión que sería mejor avanzar de noche, por el hecho de que era mejor soportar el frio para avanzar y descansar un poco para poder salir del desierto en la mañana.

Por donde miraran había arena, nada más, salvo uno que otro cactus. No necesitaban de linterna para avanzar por que había una enorme luna llena y el cielo estaba despejado, con toda la gloria del mundo podían apreciar el hermoso cielo estrellado, además que tenían la suerte de que no corría viento fuerte. Desde que salieron de Malvalona hasta la hora actual habían recorrido gran parte del desierto, pero aún le faltaba mucho para terminar. Jocker miró su reloj e indico que son pasado las tres de la mañana, así que se dirigieron a una formación de rocas que encontraron para acampar. Ahí hicieron una fogata y se sentaron a dormir.

Todo estaba tranquilo, entonces un joven de un metro sesenta y nueve, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello blanco medianamente corto y desordenado, quien vestía unas zapatillas café, pantalones beige, polerón blanco con negro y azul marino y unos redondo lentes se pone frente a Morty.

—"Morty Nephisto"—Susurra el muchacho para despertarlo, pero no funciona. Lo vuelve a intentar, una y otra vez, y cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Morty hable los ojos e inmediatamente se pone en alerta y antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, se da cuenta que un pokémon con forma de luna se encuentra flotando sobre su cabeza. Sin previo aviso, el pokémon de nombre Lunatone utiliza psíquico contra Morty para mandarlo a volar contra el suelo. No creía que esto se pudiera tratar de un mal entendido.


	4. 04 · Balas para bien y mal

**04. Balas para bien y para mal**

El ataque psíquico de Lunatone fue lo bastante potente, como para lanzar a Morty varios metros de distancia hacia atrás, causándole un gran impacto contra el suelo. Jocker quien despierta de golpe queda boquiabierto al ver la situación, por lo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar inmediatamente, lo cual no importo mucho, porque Morty se puso de pie rápidamente, se limpió la ropa, y aunque se mostraba sereno, estaba completamente irritado, entonces, camino hacia el joven misterioso y le pregunto su nombre.

—Mi nombre es… —Pero antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, Morty le da una potente patada en sus genitales, lo cual lo deja sin aliento. Eso era algo, que Jocker no lo había visto venir.

—Me importa una mierda como te llames, ahora te voy a hacer unas preguntas y tú me las vas a responder, ¿Entendido?

El muchacho quien se encontraba de rodillas, levanto el brazo izquierdo y con el dedo índice hizo un movimiento indicativo, lo que le dio a entender a Morty que si había quedado claro el mensaje, pero estaba equivocado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había sido mandado a volar nuevamente por Lunatone. Esta vez Morty lanza su pokéball dejando libre a Stack y le ordena ir con todo contra su oponente. Jocker mientras tanto corría dirección donde se encontraba Morty.

Stack genero una esfera de agua que hace estallar en el suelo, causando varios círculos de agua en aumento a su alrededor, pero el Lunatone evade el ataque eficazmente levitando a una altura que el ataque no le alcanzara. Mientras tanto, su entrenador, se pone de pie aun adolorido.

—¿Crees que mi Lunatone es lo suficientemente tonto para ser derrotado por un pokémon tipo agua? Sabemos perfectamente que somos débiles contra los ataques de agua, pero no por eso, nos dejaremos derrotar fácilmente. Lunatone sabe cómo evadir ese tipos de ataques.

Morty estaba completamente molesto —¿Esto tiene algo que ver contigo?—Pregunta.

—No, absolutamente no, pero es obvio que es un asunto contigo. Hasta me atrevo a decir que te conoce bastante bien.

—Eso temía, en todo caso, somos dos contra uno.

Jocker rápidamente libera a Cacnea el cual, junto con Stack rodean a Lunatone, el cual claramente estaba en desventaja, pero su entrenador tenia aun confianza. Jocker le ordena a Cacnea usar brazo pincho contra Lunatone, mientras que Stack utiliza nuevamente hidropulso. Cacnea se lanza contra Lunatone con su brazo lleno de energía verde y Stack lanza su esfera de agua, pero cuando el golpe de Cacnea le estaba por dar, usa Protección para evitar ambos ataques e inmediata contraataca con psíquico, lanzando a ambos pokémon unos metros.

El misterioso joven se dio cuenta de los alto niveles de Cacnea y Staryu , entonces le ordena a Lunatone usar destello. El pokémon se eleva un poco más arriba de donde se encuentra y comienza a brillar tan fuerte como si miles de flash de cámaras fotográficas golpearan los ojos. Morty y Jocker estaban cielos, pero alertas de que pudiera lanzar otro ataque y no poder verlo, pero nada paso. Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, el joven y el Lunatone no se encontraban.

—Se fue. ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? No debe andar muy lejos—Pregunta Jocker.

—No es necesario, tengo la impresión de que volverá, por lo que es ahora, mejor salgamos rápido de este lugar, ¿Qué hora es? —Pregunto Morty mientras recogía su mochila.

—Son las 05:20 de la mañana.

Durante el resto de la mañana, caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, mirando para todos lados, pero no veían a nadie, aunque Jocker sentía que estaba siendo observados desde lejos y el sueño los estaba consumiendo, pero el susto no los dejaría descanzar hasta que hayan atravesado el desierto.

Cerca del medio día lograron atravesar el desierto y continuaron el viaje por la ruta, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraban varios entrenadores, a los cuales les preguntan por un centro pokémon, pero los entrenadores le dicen que visiten la posada de la abuela, que ese es el lugar en donde han estado todos los entrenadores del alrededor.

La posada de la abuela era una cabaña lo bastante grande como para competir con un centro pokémon. El lugar era administrado por una anciana y sus pokémon y si bien el hospedaje era gratis, la comida se tenía que comprar. Tanto Morty como Jocker se dieron una ducha para dormir el resto de la tarde. Stack y Cacnea también se dedicaron a descansar, aunque se encontraban algo paranoicos. Stack le dice a Cacnea que si quiere dormir, que lo haga tranquilo, pero Cacnea le responde que aunque quisiera, no podría y que su deber es proteger a su entrenador. Stack miro a Jocker y luego a Morty, ambos se encontraban completamente dormidos y entendió lo que Cacnea quería decir. Solo ellos tenían el poder para protegerlos.

No fue hasta muy tarde que ambos despertaron y comenzaron a planificar el viaje por la ruta 113, el cual, al final de esta, se encontraba el pueblo Pardal. Inmediatamente descartaron la opción de viajar de noche. Una entrenadora les recomendó completamente viajar de día, ya que generalmente la ruta 113 era peligrosa por la enorme cantidad de cenizas que caen desde el volcán. Otro entrenador les recomendó pasar la noche en la posada y que al día siguiente abordaran un autobús que los dejarían en dos horas en la ciudad. Ambos coincidieron que era la mejor opción, aunque la entrenadora con la que hablaban anteriormente les dijo que eso carecía de aventurismo pokémon.

—¿Yo interesado en aventura? —Pensó Morty burlándose de ella.

Y así, en la mañana ambos tomaron el autobús para Pardal. Estarían llegando para la hora de almuerzo.


	5. 05 · Perlas de luna creciente

**05. Perlas de luna creciente**

Morty y Jocker llegaron poco minutos pasado del medio día a pueblo pardal. El autobús los había dejado en frente del centro pokémon, el cual estaba lleno de entrenadores, así que decidieron volver más tarde. Morty saco un cuaderno de su mochila para buscar la dirección de su amiga y con la ayuda de un mapa y de preguntarle a unas cuentas personas, llegaron a un barrio residencial, en donde las casas parecían estar un poco hundidas, dado que para tocar la puerta había que bajar unos peldaños. Tras tocar la puerta, un hombre de un metro setenta y nueve, de barba fina y pelo largo; peinado hacia atrás y de color violeta; ojos rojos y piel blanca, les hable y tras obsérvalos unos segundos exclama muy sorprendido: ¡Morty!

El hombre que vestía zapatos de cuero negro, pantalones de tela gris muy suave y una camisa blanca cuyas mangas estaba arremangadas hasta los codos, era el padre de Piramaidys Perl, su nombre era Jaque M. Perl. Inmediatamente hace pasar a los muchachos y le grita a su esposa que tenían unas visitas. Casi al instante aparece una mujer de un metro sesenta y nueve, de piel muy blanca, cabello celeste y ojos de un color casi blanco. Vestía unas sandalias blancas, junto a unos pantalones anchos de color blanco y para arriba vestía un chal que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Al mirar a Morty se emociona mucho y corre al darle un abrazo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero que sorpresa tenerte por acá, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? —Pregunta entusiasmadamente la madre de Piramaidys, cuyo nombre era Relo J. Perl.

—Bien, gracias. Aquí me he aventurado en venir para acá. ¿Y Piramaidys?

—Ella fue a hacer unas compras y ya debe estar por volver —Responde el señor Jaque.

Jocker que se encontraba sentado en un rincón analizo todo el living de la casa, la cual estaba pintada de color blanco, tenía cortinas de color coral y habían muchas figuras y jarrones de vidrio. Todo era bien sencillo, simple y limpio. Tras unos minutos, llega una muchacha, un poco más alta de la estura de Morty, tenía el pelo de un tono lila agrisado, sus ojos eran de un rosado pálido como el de algunas perlas, la piel blanca y brillante. Vestía un vestido de una pieza largo y de color blanco y unas zapatillas blanca con celeste. En su cabeza, tenía un pequeño pájaro acurrucado con sus alas con forma de nubes. Era un Swablu. Cuando ve a Morty suelta las bolsas que tenía y corre a darle un abrazo. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrima.

—Tranquila —Le dice Morty. Piramaidys lo mira a los ojos y dice: —Lamento mucho no haber podido ir, estuve muy preocupada y yo acá.

Morty tardo unos momentos en entender que se refería al funeral de Pectro y Maka. Piramaidys para aquella fecha estaba enferma en cama y no pudo ir y eso la había tenido mortificada hasta la fecha. Se sentía ingrata porque tampoco había ido tras recuperarse. Morty le repitió una y otra vez que todo estaba bien. Relo, la madre de Piramaidys les dice que tomen asiento, dado que va a servir el almuerzo. Tras tomar asiento, le presento a Jocker y la mayoría del tema de conversación fue como se habían conocido, aunque ambos omitieron el acontecimiento que había tenido lugar la pasada noche en el desierto.

—Jocker, ¿Tú de que ciudad eres? —Pregunto la señora Relo mientras jugaba con la comida.

—Soy de pueblo Aromar señora. La señora Relo había dejado escapar un gemido.

—¡Me encanta Aromar! Sus casas, el mar. ¿En unos cuantos años más podríamos mudarnos ahí, no amor?

—Sí, suena bastante tranquilo. Ya cuándo seamos más viejos es lo que necesitaremos.

Tras el almuerzo, Piramaidys los invita a todos a pasar a su habitación. Al igual que el resto de la casa, tenía los mismos patrones de colores. La habitación no era muy grande y solo había lo justo y necesario. Lo único destacable era un pilar de un metro con un canasto arriba de este, en donde se encontraba descansando Swablu, el cual no se inmuto con los invitados.

—¿Hace cuánto lo tienes? —Le pregunta Morty.

—Hace como dos meses aproximadamente. Lo atrape en la ruta 114. Y díganme ustedes dos, ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?

—Seguir viajando y conocer más lugares. Es la única razón por que me volví entrenador, solo quiero conocer el mundo — Le responde Morty con todo su optimismo.

—Yo… Morty me dejo acompañarlo hasta que descubra que es lo que quiero hacer. Por ahora ninguno tiene un objetivo —Le responde Jocker un poco avergonzado. Piramaidys rio de eso.

—Como lo imagine, ninguno tiene ideas claras, pero no importa. Supongo entonces que no hay problemas en que los acompañe. Ustedes dos se me hacen muy irresponsables y también deseo salir de aquí, nunca me he atrevido a nada.

Morty se emocionó mucho al escuchar eso, aunque escondió su sonrisa y solo dijo: "estupendo". Luego de eso su madre entro con jugo y galletas y durante el resto de la tarde siguieron conversando. Piramaidys le contó a Jocker que su familia desciende de piratas, aunque este se encontraba algo incrédulo.

—Es verdad. Hace ya muchos años atrás, unos 200 aproximadamente existió una tripulación pirata… En ese momento entra el padre de Piramaidys interrumpiendo y les pregunta si puede el contar la historia. Todos asintieron, entonces el comienza a hablar:

—Pues verán, la familia Perl es originaria de Sootopolis. En aquellos años la ciudad era el refugio de los famosos piratas de la Luna Creciente, así se llamaban. Muchos en la ciudad los odiaban y muchos otros los idolatraban, ahí existía una familia llamada los Marine, cuyo hijo se enamoró de la hija del capitán de los piratas. Ambos lados se llevaban bastante bien que le permitieron a sus hijos casarse, pero los ciudadanos de la social elite no estaban de acuerdo y dejaron en mal a la famosa familia marine, por esta razón los piratas de la Luna Creciente decidieron dejar la ciudad llevándose a los enamorados. El joven de los Marine siempre escribía a su familia, pero no fue hasta cerca de los dos años que la hija del capitán quedo embarazada. El capitán con el temor de que pasara algo, tomo la decisión de regresar a Sootopolis para que su hija y su nieto no tuviera la peligrosa vida de pirata, pero al retornar a la ciudad, la familia Marine había sido aniquilada. Nadie sabía nada y el joven muchacho de los Marine estaba destruido. No paso mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que había pasado, la social elite de la ciudad había acabado con la familia y el capitán de los piratas busco venganza, terminando con la elite de la ciudad en la noche más trágica que ha tenido Sootopolis en toda su existencia. Finalmente los jóvenes enamorados y su hijos gemelos se quedaron a vivir ahí con una nueva identidad: Los Perl, en honor al pokémon Clamperl, el cual había sido un obsequio de la tripulación a los nietos del capitán. Finalmente los piratas se marcharon para nunca volver y la familia Perl prospero hasta el día de hoy y cada hijo de la familia tiene como regalo un Clamperl para honrar aquel acontecimiento. Fin —Termino diciendo Jaque.

Jocker estaba abrumado con la historia, nunca había escuchado una historia tan sorprendente en donde pudiera confirmar la autenticidad.

—¿Sorprendido? —Pregunta Piramaidys. Jocker le contesta que bastante, entonces, Jocker pregunta cómo se habían conocido.

—¿Yo y Morty? Nosotros fuimos vecinos en ciudad Celadon, hace dos años atrás. Pues mi papá tuvo trabajo ahí y nos mudamos, vivimos como siete años en Celadon, y durante un año vivió con nosotros mi primo Dante. Los tres éramos muy unidos, fueron tiempos muy lindos.

Jocker miró a Morty el cual se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y por alguna razón pensó que uno de los miedos de él, era quedarse solo. Tras de eso, volvió a preguntar otras cosa: "Y… ¿Qué paso con la casa de la familia Marine?".

—Aún existe en Sootopolis y aun pertenece a la familia Perl. Actualmente está bajo el nombre de mi fallecido hermano Arfil, lo cual dentro de poco, será de mi sobrino Dante.

—Lamento saber que su hermano falleció —Agrego rápidamente Jocker.

—No te preocupes, tenemos su memoria y eso es suficiente para nosotros —Le respondió Jaque con una sonrisa. Jocker se relajó un poco.

—Esa fue la razón por la que mi primo Dante se fue a vivir con nosotros un año, para que no estuviera tan solo — Dijo Piramaidys. En eso, Morty pide permiso para ir al baño.

—Creo que lo incomodamos un poco —Dijo Jocker. Piramaidys se quedó pensando y agrego: "Puede que un poco, siento que ha sufrido mucho últimamente, pero a la vez, estoy feliz porque siento que ha crecido, jamás me imagine que el viniera por su propia cuenta y que haría un amigo, el suele ser muy reservado con eso, siento que se está abriendo. Al caer la noche, Morty y Jocker partieron al centro pokémon.

Al día siguiente Piramaidys los estaba esperando en el café del centro pokémon.


End file.
